Detention Sucks Hanging out Rocks permanent hiatus
by SparkDazzleDuez
Summary: The brawlers are in the same school and are constantly getting detention from their strict teacher. But they always or most of the time get away. And all they do is hang out and enjoy life the way it is. Alice is not in this story and an OC is so yeah.
1. Detention Escapade

"You are soo going to be late for school Runo." A girl with gray blode hair in a side ponytail was sitting at the counter watching a girl getting her things together.

"Am not Julie!" a blue haired girl said. She had two ponytails and was wearing her white school uniform. It was a white shirt with a midnight blue skirt that went down to her knees.

"Well school starts in like 10 minutes and it takes you5 minutes to get ready from where you are then 4 minutes to get to your school then the bell rings when you are walking to your class." Julie said, "And you should get ready faster."

"Well then you'll be late too Julie!" Runo said. "There. Now lets go." They headed toward a huge gray building and saw a brown haired boy wearing the school uniform walking to the gates.

"Oh Dan must be late too!" Julie said. "You both are sooo alike! Always getting to school late and leaving at the same time. And I heard you are partners with him for the science project coming up."

"For your information, Mrs. Hendrick assigned partners so I had no choice! And it is not my fault I happen to be getting out of school the same time as him." Runo snapped.

"Fine, say what you want." Julie said.

"Hi girls!" Dan said. He was panting and breathing hard like he had been running.

"Did you really have to run all the way to school just to be on time?!" Julie said.

"Well when you get detention for being late, and you are going to be late, you run to get there." said Dan.

"Whatever. But lets get to school so we all don't get detention. But if one of us does get in trouble, then I think it should be Dan. He deserves it." Runo said.

"I do not Runo!" Dan said.

"Well if we don't hurry up then we'll all get detention!" Julie exclaimed. Then they all ran into the building. They arrived in Math just before the bell rang.

"Late again I see Mr. Kuso. And it seems you have Miss Masaki and Miss Makimoto to acompany you today." said Mr. Jengra.

"But we made it in here before the bell rang!" Runo exclaimed.

"Yes, but the bell is never ringing on time. You are all ten minutes late." Mr. Jengra said. "Now take a seat!" Runo, Dan, and Julie walked to their seats with their heads down.

"I have to do late shifts and this isn't helping!" Runo said to Dan as they walked to their seats.

"Miss Masaki! No talking!" Mr. Jengra said.

"Jeez , you really need to calm down." someone said from the back.

"Klaus von Hurtson! You have no right to say that! You don't have anything over me!" Mr. Jengra shouted. "Now all of you take your seats and be quiet!" Then class began.

''Now all of you know we have a test tomorrow so we'll be studying for the period. And don't even think of talking!" Mr. Jengra announced.

"What if we have a question?" Dan asked.

"I specifically said no talking Mr. Kuso and I highly and strongly doubt you'd have the energy to think of asking any questions related to school!" said in a very mad voice.

"Ok, ok fine." dan said.

"Didn't I just say no talking?!" shouted at Dan. Dan quickly got out his textbook. Only he realized he didn't have his textbook. He quietly raised his hand. Mr. Jengra saw him and then looked away. Then a girl names Mayla raised her hand. She was one of the better students in class besides Shun and Joe.

"Yes Mayla?" Mr. Jengra asked.

"I really think you should answer Dan's question." she said politely.

"Well I don't and you can't tell me whta to do! You have earned yourself detention!" Mr. Jengra said impatiently.

"But-" Mayla started to protest.

"Don't think any of your excuses will help!" Mr. Jengra interrupted her.

"Mr. Jengra-" Shun started to say.

"Mr. Kazami! Are you willing to get detention also? Well then you can join your friends in detention!" Mr. Jengra said.

"But Shun didn't do anything!" Dan protested.

"Mr. Kuso! Do you wish to get even more detention?" said. Dan then just looked stubborn and didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought. Now open your textbooks and study until I tell you to stop and don't say anything!" Mr. Jengra commanded. the students all took out their books except Dan.

"Mr. Kuso, where is your textbook?" Mr. Jengra said impatiently.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! I don't have my textbook!" Dan shouted in annoyance. Today was just not his day.

"Then share with Shun and get to work." Mr. Jengra replied gruffly. Dan went over to Shun and studied along with him. Awhile later, the bel rang and everyone was relieved to leave. they gathered their things and went out the door.

"Well looks like we all have detention today." Mayla said to Shun as they walked out of the room.

"I don't get why Mr. Jengra gets all mad." Shun replied.

"Well if you start the day off with a bad notice, he tends to get angered easily. and maybe it was someone's fault Dan?" Runo said. She was really upset that it was his fault they all got detention.

"Hey it wasn't my fault!" Dan protested.

"Actually it wasn't Dan's fault." a voice said behind them.

"Huh? Oh hello Joe." Julie said.

"What do you mean about that?" Runo asked.

"Well I heard Mr. Jengra is on the brink of losing his job. So he's stressed a bit I guess." Joe relied.

"It doesn't matter now we all still have detention." Shun pointed out.

"Well technically I don't but you all do so..." Joe said. He got a few glares from the others.

"Okay, okay." he said. "I won't talk about it." Then the bell rang. Joe headed to History, Shun headed to gym, Dan and Marucho went to Spanish, Runo and Julie to Physics, and Mayla to Science. The rest of the day went pretty well for everyone. Except Dan got a double detention for being late to Biology. They all went out to the school yard at the end of the day.

"Excuse me children?! If I remember correctly, you all have detention!" Mr. Jengra said as he watched them go outside.

"Oh yeah, detention." Runo said bleakly.

"Well I-" Joe started.

"Ah, Joe, it seems you wish to join your friends? Well you now have detention too!" Mr. Jengra shouted. Then he marched them back into the school. They all were out in a small room and sat there and stared at the blank board with Miss Delouise sitting at the desk. she looked as bored as they were.

"Why do we-" Shun started.

"No talking!" Miss Delouise said. "And that goes for all of you!" The children nodded and stared. For what seems like ages, they sat there.

"Why do we have to sit here and do nothing!" Mayla exclaimed. Then they all noticed Miss Delouise was distracted by some kids outside fighting. She was so distracted she didn't notice the seven kids sneaking out of the room.

"Lets run for it!" Dan said. Then, Mr. Jengra was walking in the hall and saw them running.

"Hey! You kids are in detention! Come back here!" he shouted. His face was beet red and he chased them with his fist in the air.

"Let's run for it!" Joe shouted. They ran as fast as they could to Runo's restaurant. They bolted inside and locked the door.

"Mr. Jengra has major anger issues." Mayla said,

"Yeah no kidding." Dan agreed.

"I think we're going to have some things we'll need to explain tomorrow at school." Joe said. Running away from detention and getting chased by a teacher is not to be unquestioned.

"Yeah, but Mr. Jengra is like so strict!" Julie exclaimed.

"Well there's really no wonder he's close to being fired." Mayla said.

"You still have to feel kind of sorry for him though. We're just adding to his problems." Shun pointed out.

"I guess..." Mayla said.

"Runo! you're home from school early!" Runo's mom called from the kitchen.

"Um. yeah! Lots of homework so I am home early with my friends." Runo called back.

"Okay!" Runo's mom shouted.

"So when are you going to tell her about detention?" Mayla asked.

'' Maybe later." Runo said.

"Sure. Whatever Runo." Mayla said.

"Are you doubting I'd tell my parents?!"Runo exclaimed. "What about you telling your parents?!"

"Oh I'll tell them. Tomorrow when we all get fried by Mr. Jengra." Mayla said. They all laughed,

"We are so busted tomorrow." Joe said.

"Yeah. But that'll mean triple detention for Dan." Shun said. "And We'd better do our homework or more detention from all our teachers." So they all got their homework and sat down in different places in Runo's restaurant to finish it. When they all finished, they talked about bakugan and school. Then, when it was dark, one by one they all left and awaited the next bleak looking day.

**Hm, the ending was crappy and no, Alice will not be in this because I don't want her to. And Please review and do not kill me because I did not do ShunXAlice. Next chapter up a little (or lot) later cuz i have illions of things i gotta do.  
**


	2. BoringandI really mean boringDetention

Shun, Mayla, Dan, Runo, and Julie were all heading to school. They were nervous about what might happen to them by Mr. Jengra. They all had math last and their grand escape was not to go unanswered. They had different classes that day and endured all of them. No one, not even Dan, got additional detention from the other teachers. But when math class came, they were all fearing the worst. They all entered and found Mr. Jengra was late and Joe was already there.

"Hey guys! Did you hear? Mr. Jengra is sick today so we get a substitute!" Joe exclaimed. They all breathed a sigh of relief and sat down. The other students started to come in and a sub came in last. The whole class looked at the sub and looked like they couldn't believe it.

"Hello class! I'll be subing for Mr. Jengra!" a small boy said.

"Marucho?!" the brawlers exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh hey guys! I didn't know this was your class! Well lets begin class shall we?" Marucho said brawlers still stared a him like he was an alien.

"Okay, so Mayla, do you mind telling me the square route of 361?" Marucho asked.

"19." Mayla answered.

"Yes. That is correct. Now, you may all open your math books and study for the remainder of the class." Marucho said. The students got their text books out and then studied until the bell rang.

"Now class! Remember Mr. Jengra will be back tomorrow so be prepared!" Marucho shouted after them. The students that heard all groaned. As the brawlers headed to the school yard, Mr. Jengra happened to be coming into the building to check up with Marucho. He saw them leaving and the brawlers knew he had something coming for them.

"Wha- you all are supposed to be in double or triple detention! Follow me children!" he exclaimed. They didn't bother to try to run because it was just more trouble their way. They were put in the same boring room.

"This time children, I'm the teacher watching you! Five hours! Since your little escapade yesterday, you get even more time!" Mr. Jengra shouted. The students all shrunk back and let him ramble off. And when he was done, he sat at a desk and watched them with cold eyes.

"Um, like, Mr. Jengra? Can I go and call my parents to tell them I'm going to be late? I have to work after school you know." Julie said.

"No! I don't care about your little job because you are paying a consequence and no calling or talking!" Mr. Jengra shouted.

"Mr. Jengra? But if you said no talking, well, you are talking right now so does that mean you're in trouble too?" Mayla asked. Mr. Jengra really steamed up and exploded,

"I don't need your stupid smart comments Mayla! Now just be quiet and sit down and make life easier for the both of us!" Mayla was very surprised and shrunk in her seat. Shun jumped up to defend her.

"Mr. Jengra! You have no right to yell like that!" Shun exclaimed. Mr. Jengra turned to Shun and then said,

"I may not Mr. Kazami, but I do have rights over you! So sit down now!" Shun sat down and glared at Mr. Jengra. the rest didn't dare to protest. Then Dan fell off his seat. He had fell asleep and Mr. Jengra wasn't happy.

"Mr. Kuso! You dared to fall asleep in detention!?" he exclaimed. Dan yawned then Mr. Jengra got even more annoyed.

"Mr. Jengra, it's only normal students fall asleep in detention. Even you should know that." Julie said. There were a few nods and agreements.

"Well, I dare him to fall asleep in _my_ classroom." Mr. Jengra said threateningly.

"Uh, Mr. Jengra? He kind of already did fall asleep in your classroom." Mayla pointed out. Mr. Jengra was not happy at all.

"And technically, this isn't your classroom either," Shun said, "It's Mrs. Larken's." The students were completely calm when Mr. Jengra got even more angry which of course, made him just the more angry.

"You know what children? Why don't you all just be quiet!" Mr. Jengra exclaimed. He was about to explode. The class didn't answer him at all.

"Are you ignoring me?!" he exploded. No, he already did explode, but now he was really really mad as in a pay-attention-right-now-or-you'll-be-dead-by-tomorrow kind of mad.

"Mr. Jengra, we are only doing what you asked, being quiet." Joe said. The others tried not to laugh at how stupid the teacher looked.

"Well if I said that then why are you talking!" he demanded.

"I think the question is more of why _you _are talking Mr. Jengra." Shun said clalmly, " Because you have talked the most out of all of us." By this time, Mr. Jengra had already exploded, erupted, and then just blew up. But now was his time to cool off.

"Fine. Sit here, say nothing, do nothing, no complaining and enjoy your detention. And no, I don't want you to answer me i any way." he said with an icy tone. The students were slightly amused by how the teacher had calmed down. They didn't feel like annoying him more even though he probably deserved it. So they just sat there for about an hour in ackward and very boring silence. And it would have been like that if something hadn't happen right that moment.

**And hence the end of chapter two. It is a cliffhanger and I hate cliffhangers but they are fun to write anyway. And I know it kinda like totally sucked and I don't like it but the next chapter should be better. (hopefully) and so like duh review and i hoped you enjoyed chapter two even though like nothing happened (there really isn't much to happened in detention you know? Although I've never had it myself.....) So bye for now! Next chapter up in like maybe a week or so.**


	3. Thank God for Seniors!

**Hey! long time no see or read huh? Sorry for the super long I-was-too-lazy-to-update wait! Well here is the next chapter!**

Shun, Mayla, Dan, Julie, Runo, and Joe were sitting in the classroom so bored, they forgot what they were doing. Until Dan falls alseep and Mr. Jengra yells about how it's detention and you should not fall asleep. Although Mayla was already alseep, yet she had her hair over her face so it looked like she was just laying her head down. Until Somethig interrupted them. There was a boom and seven kids crashed through the window.

"Dude! Seriously!? You've got to have some humor in you!" a boy with pink hair yelled. Then he got smacked by a boy with long blue hair.

"Shut up we're in detention already so it's no use." he said. The pink haired boy rubbed his head.

"Yeah well do you not know that Mr. Jengra is the teacher here! You need to be more up on your know how, Gus." he said. The boy, Gus, glared at him.

"Yes I do know that but when he is here he wants quiet or nothing good happens!" Gus said. Then a boy with blonde hair and a mask on sighed.

"Can you two give it up already? This is getting tiring." he said. There was also a boy with redish hair next to him.

"Spectra, I wouldn't try to stop it. It's just a waste of breath." the red haired boy said. Spectra turned to him.

"Volt, have you forgotten about Mylene?" he put his hands up in defeat.

"Guess you are right." Volt said. Then, a girl with short blue hair stood up, went over to Gus and the pink haired boy, torn them apart, then smakced tghem both.

"Gus, Lync! Stop acting like total idiots!" she yelled. Gus and Lync covered away from her.

"Yes, Mylene." they said in crossed her arms and looked away.

"Hey Mylene! Hey Mylene! Why are we in this classroom!?" some boy with white hair and a really llong tongue shouted over enthusiastically.

"We got sent to detention, ran away, then we got trapped into jumping into the window of the detention room, Shadow." Mylene replied.

"Aw man! That is such a drag! I hate detention!" Shadow wailed. All of the group of kids facepalmed. Then a girl with long, light purple colored hair shoved a boy with bleach blonde hair off of her.

"Get off me, Hydron! You have got to learn to get up faster!" she yelled Hydron quickly got off her her and then got slapped hard.

"Ow, Nyara that hurt!" he complained.

"Well shut up and I won't slap you again." she replied. Then Spectra spoke up,

"Hey Nyara, you know we're in detention right?" he asked. He didn't want her to beat Hydron to a pulp right in front of a teacher.

"Spectra, I don't care if there is teacher in the room or the whole school for that matter! I will beat HYdron to a bloody pulp anyway!" she said. Spectra sighed and grabbed her wrists and pulled her over to a desk.

"Hey! Let go of me Spectra!" she yelled at him. But she couldn't cause physical damage since he had her wrists and she couldn't hit him. And her legs were being forced to move so she couldn't kick him. He shoved her into an empty seat and sat down in the desk next to hers. Nyara groaned and put her head on her folded arms. Spectra looked over at the rest of the kids.

"Just take a seat and deal with it! It's not like we have no experience with detention." he said. They all just rolled their eyes and sat down. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang who were already there had been staring at them with thei mouths open. And Mr. Jengra was back to being super mad.

"How DARE you interrupt my class!" he yelled. Lync raised his eyebrow.

"Your class? I thought it was detention! Wait, we've been degraded down to the juniors! We are the seniors!" he ended up yelling. His friends facepalmed.

"Gosh just shut up Lync." Hydron said. He couldn't take the brat's whining, even though he did quite a lot of whining himself.

"YOU ALL JUST BE QUIET RIGHT N-" Mr. Jengra was in the middle of yelling when the entercom came on.

"Hello alll students, detention is now over you are free to leave." it said. And in the blink of an eye, all the students were gone. Mr. Jengra was going to explode when he remembered he had to give Dan another detention and those seniors had missed every single detention they ever got besides a couple. So he calmed himself down and left thge school.

**Meanwhile outside the school.**

"Hey Seniors! We owe you one for interrupting our super boring detention." Dan said to the goup of Seniors. Spectra shrugged.

"Not like anyone actually enjoys detention. No one should have to suffer the boringness of it." he replied.

"I think if this keeps up, we could be good friends." Nyara said. The Seniors gave her a weird look.

"What?" Spectra asked. Nyara looked confused.

"What do you mean, what?" she asked.

"How can we be friends with juniors?" he asked.

"Oh, well it seems like they get a good amount of detention and you know we do. So we could help each other out and stuff. Besides, when have you cared what the other seniors thought of you?" Nyara explained. Spectra understood although he wasn't that happy.

"Fine. Do the others agree?" he asked. Most of them just nodded and so it was agreed.

"Wait, so now we are friends?" Shun asked. Nyara nodded.

"Or on our way to becoming friends at least." she replied. The other brawlers decided to go on with it.

"So, you guys want to come with us to my parent's restaurant?" Runo asked.

"Sure." was the most common response from the Seniors. They all walked together to Runo's parents' restaurant.

"Hello Runo! Who're your new friends?" her mother asked her as she walked in with her friends and the Seniors.

"The Seniors. They'll be coming here after school sometimes. Is that alright?" Runo asked.

"Sure honey. As long as they;re your friends and responsible." her mother replied. Then they all got to a table in the restaurant.

"Ket's start on homework I guess." Mayla suggested. They all got their homeweork out of their bags and started. They each were able to help each other with failing subjects and they were dome in record time.

"So what should we do now?" Hydron asked. They all thought for a second.

"I know! We should play truth or dare!" Julie exclaimed. Not everyone was thrilled with this idea but they all went along with it anyway. So they left their bags at the table and went to Runo's room. They sat in a circle and Julie started.

"So let's spin a bottle and whoever it lands on, I ask!" she exclaimed. Runo went downstairs to get a bottle and Julie spun it. And it landed on........... Spectra.

**Dun dun dun!!!!! What will Julie plan on daring him to do!? And also, Nyara is one of my OCs. And, I'll tell you the eventual pairs:**

**DanXRuno**

**SpectraXNyara(OC)**

**JulieXBilly**

**Mayla(OC)XShun**

**MyleneXShadow **

**MiraXGus**

**LyncX(OC)  
**

**AceXOC (OC to be mentioned later.)**

**And Hydron, Volt, Baron, and will either be with no one, or if any of you wish, I can put them with one of your OCs. **

**And i'll try to update more often. Sorry for shortish chapter this time. **


	4. Note

Okay So I'll be editing the pairs from the last chapter. I had started this story a long time ago, like a couple months before I actually posted it. So I was planning to have it a ShunXMayla(OC) and DanXRuno. So as it is, I can see it is very much unlikely for it to have ShunXRuno. So It'll be ShunXMayla, DanXRuno, And MiraXGus instead. Don't get me wrong, I still love ShunXRuno and am no fan of DanXRuno anymore. But, some changes have to b made......


	5. Truth or Dare

**And truth or dare continues! May not be that long but I'm sick with a cold so I'm very sorry!**

"Hey Spectra, I'd worry if I were you. you really don't want to get picked by Julie in truth or dare." Dan warned the senior boy. Spectra shrugged.

"I choose truth." he replied. Julie steamed.

"Oh come on! Be a man and choose dare! Be the senior you are!" she screamed at him. He looked at her with a skeptical look.

"I wish to remain with my sanity. I have been warned of your dares before." he replied. Julie glared at him.

"Fine. Then, do you like anybody more than a friend?" she asked. She couldn't imagine this uptight senior boy actually liking someone and them liking him back. But she knew love did strange things.

"Hm, must I answer?" he asked. Julie stared at him.

"Of course you have to answer! If you won't do a dare the least you can do is answer the truth!" she exclaimed. Spectra sighed.

"Fine. Yes, I do. But who she is is non of your concerns." he replied. Julie was dumbstruck. Yes!? He said yes!? How could he like anyone!? I must know who it is! but I used my one question! Aww...... She thought. But she passed the bottle to him. Meanwhile, Nyara was furious for an unknown reaosn.

_'Spectra likes someone!? Who could he possibly be talking about!? Why am I even angry about this?! What is wrong with me! Ugh!' _Nyara thought.

"Your turn." Julie said. Spectra took it and spun it. It landed on Hydron.

"Truth or dare?" Spectra asked. Hydron thought it over.

"I guess I'll choose dare. You can't think of anything good anyway." Hydron said. Spectra glared at him.

"We'll see." he said. "I dare you to go into school tomorrow singing "3" for the whole day." Hydron, including everyone else, gaped at him.

"I have to do what!?" he exlcaimed. Spectra looked at him clalmly.

"You heard me just fine." he said. "Besides, you have to do it or you wear a dress for the rest of our stay at Runo's." Hydron sat there in shock. And Lync broke the silence by going into a laughing fit, which Dan and Nyara followed.

"Wow, Spectra, never knew you were that evil." Nyara sais between laughs. and soon, everyone was laughing at Hydron. but Hydron silenced them with a galre.

"i'm getting a dress. Does Runo have any?" he asked. The others stard at him dumbfounded.

"Uh, yeah, in my closet." Runo said. Hydron left. They stared at where he once sat. And when he came in the room, their mouths dropped. There was Hyddron in front of them. his clothes still on with a yellow dress on. It was a sundress and was meant to be worn with leggings. They were glad Hydron kept his clohtes on underneath. And Hydron found no one could look at him the same way again after this incident.

"Well, time for me to spin then." he said. Spectra passed him the bottle. He spun it. Nyara was where it pointed. Hydron smirked.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Do you take me as stupid? No way am I choosing dare. I choose truth." Nyara said. Hydron tried to think of a way to get her to do the dare he wanted. then, he came up with it.

"Would you spend a whole week with Spectra?" he asked. Nyara narrowed her eyes.

"What kind of question is that?" she asked. Hydron smirked.

"An interrogative question. Answer it." he said.

"Fine. I wouldn't mind. There have been worse fates. I'd rather spend a week with Spectra than one detention with Mr. Jengra yelling at every waking moment." she replied. Hydron nodded.

"Okay then." he said. "Your turn." He passed her the bottle. He hoped his question would hint at people that Nyara liked Spectra and Spectra liked Nyara. And that they should question further. Nyara spun it and it landed on Dan.

"Well, truth or dare?" she asked him. He thought for a moment.

"Hm, dare me! I will take this huge risk!" he announced. Nyara and everyone else sweat dropped at his antics.

"Uh, ok. Well, then I guess you have to go without food for the rest of the day. which is technically just dinner. You will be alive by tomorrow." she said. Dan looked horrified.

"How did you know I loved food!?" he exclaimed. Nyara shrugged.

"I saw you devouring your lunch." she replied. Dan started muttering about how this was unfair but he would never wear a dress.

"Fine." he said. Then, he brightened up again.

"Now it's my turn to dare someone!" he exclaimed. He grabbed the bottle and spun it. Then, it landed on Mylene.

"So, truth or dare?" he asked. Mylene was about to answer when Mrs. Misaki called upstairs,

"Runo! Time for your friends to go!" So the Seniors and the Brawlers said good-bye and headed home.

"Well, it wasn't that bad." Nyara said on the way home.

"Yes it was! I had to wear a stupid dress! You call that not that bad!?" Hydron exclaimed.

"I guess I stand corrected. We'll stick to going to Spectra's mansion instead after school." Nyara said.

"Yeah! I am so going to beat Lync at the Wii!" Shadow announced, jumping up and down.

"No, you're not. The last time you tried to play the Wii you broke it. I am not letting you break it this time." Spectra said. Shadow pouted.

"You're no fun Spectra." he complained. Spectra shrugged. It was time for them all to go seperate ways to each of their houses. They said good-bye to each other and proceeded to go home.

**I knwo this chapter sucked a lot. I lost my creativity for this chapter. I worked on the next chapter before this so I want to write that one instead. I think I'll be able to put up two chapters in one day. Well, that's it for this chapter. And if it seemed like I rushed it or repeated some words, well, I really had no idea how to end this chapter so..... yeah. **

**ANNOUNCEMENT! ALL READERS! IF YOU GO TO THE FORUMS, THERE IS NOW A WINTER AWARDS FOR BAKUGAN! IT IS HOSTED BY HERETOHELPYOU I THINK! GO AND NOMINATE YOUR FAVORITE STORIES/ CHARACTERS FOR THE VARIOUS CATEGORIES!  
**


	6. A Senior's School Day

**Hey! From now on, i'll be writing about the Seniors' days and the brawlers' days at school! Hope you all don't mind! **

Spectra, Gus, Lync, and Nyara all had the same homeroom. Hydron, Mylene, Shadow, and Volt had the other homeroom. Nyara was always going on and on about how she highly pitied Hydron's teachers. Almost everyday when Hydron got in trouble she would. And no one could really blame her. Just everyone else was not bold enough to say so out loud that they agreed. And now, they were in free period together.

"I got detention again!" Hydron complained. Nyara rolled her eyes.

'Yeah, well Spectra and I got it too. But you don't see us complaining." she said. Lync was about to say something but Spectra cut him off.

"If you wish to suggest that anything inappropriate happened then your wasting your breath. No such thing happened. Nyara simply passed me a pencil because I forgot mine. Mr. Stock thought we were passing notes and we got detention." Spectra explained. Lync narrowed his eyes, "hnpf"ed and turned away with his arms folded.

"Well, excuse me for wondering!" he said. Mylene groaned.

"You're known as the school's matchmaker, Lync. but it doesn't give you any privleges to annoy us." she said. This was true, since Lync was pretty much the person that was always in the now with gossip/blackmail type things. Which strongly included relationships. And with enough persuation, AKA money, he'd matchmake some people together. He was often called the weasel of the school for his sneaky traits.

"So, who got detention?" Gus asked. Everyone, including Gus himself, raised their hands.

"Looks like we all got detention. and it concerns non of us why we got it. We'll need a plan then." Volt said. himself, Gus, and Spectra usually came up with strategies. Mylene and Nyara were the ones who took action or distracting. And Lync, Hydron, and Shadow did the weasel work.

"So, how about at the end of the day, we go to our lockers. Then, have Lync, Hydron, and Shadow sneakily set off the fire alarm. They frame some of the other seniors and Nyara and Mylene will be witnesses the next day. While there is a big uproar about the fire alarm, we escape." Volt said.

"But what about the next day?" Spectra asked.

"Just come up with another plan to bypass it. It's an everlasting cycle." Gus said. The Seniors nodded. Then, they all headed to their next class. Spectra, Gus, and Nyara had Spanish. Mylene, Lync, and Shadow had Math. And Volt and Hydron had Science.

WITH GUS, SPECTRA, AND NYARA

The three kids came into the classroom. There was no one there so they could each sit next to each other where ever they wanted. But soon, other kids started coming in. At last, the teacher entered. He spotted the three seniors known as Gus, Spectra and Nyara.

"You three! Move seats!" he commanded.

"Excuse me?" Gus asked. Not one of them moved.

"I said to move seats." the teacher, known as Mr. Lambert said.

"Why?" Gus asked. mr. Lambert narrowed his eyes.

"I'm the teacher and what I say goes. Move. Seats!" he demanded. Still, not one of the three moved.

"No. Why should we?" Nyara asked. the other students were heavily anticipating what would happen.

"Don't question me! Just do it!" Mr. Lambert yelled. the seniors raised their eyebrows.

"Temper, temper, Mr. Lambert." Spectra said, shaking his head. "Why should we move if you're giving us no reason why we should? At least give us a valid reason why you want us to move. If you don't, we're not moving." Mr. Lambert was fed up with these three. Everyday, they upset him, out smarted him, and made a fool out of him. He was getting as short-tempered as Mr. Jengra! He needed to punish them!

"I'm the teacher, therefore your superior. Move because I said so!" he replied. And STILL non of them moved.

"So we're supposed to be moving because you told us to? So if we tell you to quit this job and leave us alone, you'd have to do it right?" Nyara asked. Mr. Lambert was getting so annoyed with these kids. Why could they not just do as he asked?!

"No!" he said.

"Why? Isn't that what you just told us? Because you said that since you said we have to move, he had to move. So why not do what we said since we said it?" she asked. the other students were now laughing at the teacher.

"THAT'S IT! YOU THREE GET DETENTION!" he yelled. The three seniors groaned.

"I think that's the third detention we got today!" Nyara teacher smirked. Although, he didn't know they already had a plan to escape detention. And, before he could be reminded that the three still hadn't moved their seats, the bell rang. Mr. Lambert was dumbfounded.

"YOU KIDS! YOU WASTED THE WHOLE CLASS TIME! YOU'LL BE GETTING DOUBLE DETENTION NEXT TIME!" he yelled after Spectra, Nyara, and Gus.

WITH MYLENE, LYNC, AND SHADOW

When the three seniors walked into the class, to their surprise, the teacher was already there.

"Hello children!" Mrs. Larken said. She walked over to them.

"I need your help today." she said. The three just blinked.

"Why?" Lync asked, very suspicious. The people who usually asked for their help either wanted to escape detention or, get matchmade.

"Well, there is going to be an exchange student coming here. I want you three to help her. you and your other friends. I know you all will help her." Mrs. Larken said. The three nodded. It's not like they could refuse. So the three sat down. When the other students walked in, a girl with brown hiar with silver streaks walked in. She was obviously new since no one recognized her.

"Hey, Shadow, Mylene, I think I found the girl we're escorting around the school." Lync whispered to his two friends. Mylene and shadow looked around.

"Where?" Mylene asked. Lync pointed to the girl talking to Mrs. Larken.

"Her." he said. Shadow and Mylene looked and saw the girl. She had on a black shirt with ribbon-like fabrics on the sleeves. she wore a white mini skirt on and black boots that went to just below her knees. Mrs. Larken motioned toward Lync, Mylene, and Shadow. the girl walked toward them. Now that she was facing them, Lync saw she had blue-silver eyes.

"Hi." she said, smiling, "I'm Kitlyn. I heard you're supposed to be helping me around the school."

"Yeah. I'm Lync, that's Mylene, and that's shadow." Lync introduced. Kitlyn smiled.

"Ok." she said. she sat down next to Lync.

'_Wow, she's pretty. Hopefully she can join our group.' _Lync thought.

"Now class! It's time to start our lesson! And I'd like to introduce someone!" Mrs. Larken announced. "We have a new student today! Her name is Kitlyn! Please stand up." Kitlyn stood up and looked around.

"Hi, my name is Kitlyn and I'm really looking forward to my new school." she said. Then she sat back down.

"thank you Kitlyn, now, let's continue with our lesson." Mrs. Larken said. Then, Lync decided to pass notes with Kitlyn, Mylene, and Shadow.

_"Hey, Mylene, do you think Kitlyn would eb able to hang out with us?"_ Lync wrote. He threw it to Mylene. She read it.

_"Don't know her enough. We'll see." _She wrote. She threw it back to Lync. He read it. (The italics are the notes. i'm tired of writing who wrote it)

_L"Okay. Ask Shadow"_

_M"Sure." _

_M"Shadow, do you think Kitlyn could be able to hang out with our group?" _

_S"Depends. If she sucks up to teachers and doesn't fight back, she totally can't be in our group." _

_M"True. I'll ask her about it. And Lync was the one who wanted to know." _

_M" Lync, ask her questions. See if she has a ersonality that would be fit for our group. Understand?"_

_L"Sure."_

_L"Hey, Kitlyn, mind if I ask you some questions?" _When Kitlyn got the note, she didn't hesitate to reply.

_'Good, she isn't afraid orf getting caught. So far so good.' _Lync thought.

_K"Sure. Ask away."_

_L"If you got detention, what would you do?"_

_K"Depends what happened." _

_L"What if you were caught passing notes?"_

_K"Wha-" _Kitlyn didn't get to finish her reply when Mrs. Larken called out.

"Lync! Shadow! Mylene! I see you passing notes! Do you mind telling me what I just said?"

"Uh, you just said: Lync! Shadow! Mylene! I see you passing notes! Do you mind telling me what I just said!" Lync replied. Mrs. Larken glared.

"I mean, were you paying attention?' she asked.

"Well, if you're so sure we weren't, then why bother asking?" Mylene asked.

"you know teachers, Mylene. they like humiliating students like that. Puts on pressure not to do it again!" Shadow said. The class laughed. Mrs. Larken wasn't happy.

"Shadow, Mylene, Lync! Detention!" Mrs. Larken all shrugged.

"Fine. Not like we haven't been given it already." Lync said.

"Hey! Kitlyn was passing notes with us too!" Shadow said, pointing at Kitlyn.

"Kitlyn! Is this true?" Mrs. Larken asked. Kitlyn wasn't sure what to do. She knew that the three showing her around weren't afraid to admit things but she wasn't sure whether she should lie or tell the truth.

"Yeah, I was." he replied. Mrs. Larken seemed kind of shocked.

"Well, Kitlyn, you have to get detention as well." Mrs. Larken said. Lync, Mylene, and Shadow sighed.

"I hate detention. Why are teachers so mean?" shadow complained.

"It is not of our concern. you know what we're doing when it's time." Mylene said. Kitlyn had no idea what they were talking about.

"Hey, Kitlyn, why don't you meet up with our other friends after class?" Lync asked.

"Uh, sure." she said. Then, the bell rang. and the four students all exited the classroom.

WITH VOLT AND HYDRON

the two boys entered their classrooms. Unlike everone else, there were already many students already there. The science class is the farthest away from their lockers so no matter how fast they went, they were always there last. So the pretty much gave up trying to get there found two seats near the back. Their teacher was a hippie in science. he would go on and on about nature and how it was so calm and he never got finished with a lesson.

"Hello class." Mr. Harbac said. Although many of the students called him Hippie-Harbac. "Today, I was walking. and I thought, in rain, the earth is so clean. So, why not always make it rain? But, a lot of people like the sun. But rain is much better. Don't you see this?" And the rest of the class just dumbly nodded. Except for Hydron and Volt.

"Boys! Do you not see this!" he shouted in an un-hippie way.

"Uh, yeah, we don't see this at all." Volt said.

"Then i'll be gracing you with silence of detention." Mr. Harbac said. then, he went onto his hippie lectures.

"Volt, this guy is weird." Hydron whispered to Volt.

"Hydron! Detention!" Mr. Harbac said. And the two boys sighed, and endured Mr. Harbac's lectures. And soon, class was over. and not a bit of science was learned.

AFTER CLASSES WHICH IS TEN MINUTE LOCKER BREAK UNTIL THE END OF THE DAY

Spectra, Nyara, and Gus were the first ones to their lockers. Then, Volt and Hydron came.

"So, you guys get detention?" Volt asked.

"Yeah. Not our fault the teacher gave no valid reason to have us move seats. He took up the whole class." Spectra said.

"Yeah. Hippie-Harbac gave me detention because I didn't agree with his hippie ways." Volt said. Then, Mylene, shadow, Lync, and the new girl came.

"Hey Lync! Who's the new girl?" Nyara asked.

"This is Kitlyn. She's going to be hanging out with us from now on!" Lync announced.

"Really? So she got detention?" Nyara asked.

"Yeah. But we all did." Mylene said.

"Well, it's a start. I already have, like, four detentions today. Teachers are really strict." Nyara said.

"You have four detentions!" Kitlyn exlcaimed.

"Yeah. But I'm not going." Nyara said. "All of us have detention today."

"Whoa, wait, how are you avoiding them?" Kitlyn asked.

"Simple, watch what happens soon. We have plans. We'll be explaining later." Nyara , she looked at Lync.

"Yo, might help to introduce Kitlyn to everyone. She doens't even know our names." Nyara said. Lync laughed.

"Oh yeah. Well, the girl who likes to make me look stupid is Nyara. *cue glare from Nyara*, the one with the mask on is Spectra, You know who I, Mylene, and Shadow are, the blonde is Hydron, and the red head is Volt." Lync said. Kitlyn nodded.

"Hey, Lync! It's time." Hydron said. Lync nodded.

"Hey Kitlyn, just watch." Lync said. While the students were all filing out of the classrooms, Lync, Hydron, and Shadow crept toward the fire alarm. then, they pulled the lever down. A loud beeping went off and everyone started running. Kitlyn was about to run when Nyara grabbed her back.

"Hey, Kitlyn! Lync set off the alarm and we're escaping this building. Follow me." Nyara said. She pulled Kitlyn through the crowd. Somehow, Nyara was able to not trip. Kitlyn could vaguely see Spectra,Volt, Gus, and Mylene weaving through the crowd. When they were outside, instead of going towards the teachers, they were going away from the school. they were going to the back of the school instead.

"Hey, Kitlyn, how'd we do?" Lync asked.

"Uh, what did you do?" Kitlyn asked. She knew Nyara had said Lync triggered the fire alarm, but she never saw him do it.

"Well Lync, gues we did good. Kitlyn didn't even see us do it1" Shadow said.

"Yeah, well Kitlyn isn't in the knowledge of what to look for. I saw you. You managed to go unnoticed by everyone else." Spectra said.

"Well, Spectra, you couldn't do it!" Lync retorted.

"Wel let's see you come up with a plan to escape detention that actually works." Spectra countered.

"Come on you two. Let's just go to Spectra's house already. Kitlyn is lost in all of this talk!" Mylene exlcaimed.

"Yeah! We'll have to explain everything to her! Might as well start at your house!" Hydron said. So, the nine seniors headed toward Spectra's house, unnoticed by the teachers.

**Okay! Sorry if Hydron and Volt's class was boring but I had no idea what to put! Anyway, this is my second chapter updated today! So have fun with both of my chapters! And, if you have any questions at all, feel free to ask! Plus, Kitlyn is Kkat999's OC! R & R as always!**


End file.
